


Fighting with emotions

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Make up sex, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, but then he lets him make it up to him, robert locking out aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Just, leave me alone right now Aaron.” - he said before he stormed out. He was angry and disappointed and Aaron understood that. But what on earth was he supposed to say? Hey Rob guess what, I know it's our wedding day and we're off to our honeymoon but let's ruin the mood and talk about Adam. Yeah he wasn't doing that. Now he was alone at the pub. Matty didn't notice their earlier fight, or even if he did he never said.Or...After Aaron told them about Adam's whereabouts they have a fight... then they make up.Now with the added 3rd and final chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“You promised no more secrets.” - hissed Robert as he tried to get past Aaron. He didn't wanna make a scene right there in the pub, and Aaron didn't want that either, so they tried to be as normal as possible.

“I'm sorry.”

“And I'm going.” - said Robert already on his way.

“Wait, Robert.” - he said going after him. Only, Robert stopped him right at the door.

“Just, leave me alone right now Aaron.” - he said before he stormed out. He was angry and disappointed and Aaron understood that. But what on earth was he supposed to say? _Hey Rob guess what, I know it's our wedding day and we're off to our honeymoon but let's ruin the mood and talk about Adam._ Yeah he wasn't doing that. Now he was alone at the pub. Matty didn't notice their earlier fight, or even if he did he never said.

Two minutes later Aaron was on his way home. He wanted to get things sorted. He couldn't let Robert be angry with him. He hated that. He was about to go in....but his key couldn't turn in the lock. Oh brilliant. Robert left his key in the lock. Question is did he do it on purpose, or by accident?

“Robert!” - he shouted. Nothing. - “Robert!” - he tried again but he soon had a better idea. He got his phone out and rang him.

“What?” - he answered after the first ring.

“Let me in.”

“No.”

“Please, I wanna talk.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“Come on it's ridiculous.”

“You wanna talk, then talk.” - Robert was adamant.

“I'm sorry, I know it was stupid not to tell you.....I just....I didn't wanna ruin our honeymoon.”

“So you knew about it by then?”

“Yeah, but look.... what would've been our week like if I say _Hey guess what adam contacted me, alright let's go and enjoy that honeymoon.?_ ”

“That's not the point Aaron you should have....”

“I KNOW! Alright I know. I messed up.....again. I just..... I just wanted you to have a perfect week, without having to think about Vic or this Adam ordeal, or quite frankly anything but us. I was selfish. I wanted your attention, and I didn't want to bring your mood down, and ruin that week by talking about Adam. Please can you just....let me in?” - by the time he said it he heard the door unlock. He opened it right away and followed Robert to the kitchen. He poured a glass of water and was standing with his back to Aaron. Aaron stepped closer when he saw Robert placing the glass on the kitchen counter. - “I'm so sorry.” - he whispered as he hugged him from behind.

“You promised to tell me everything. We promised no more lies.” - he said quietly.

“I know, I just...I guess I was selfish as well. You remember saying how you don't want Vic's medling to ruin what we have?” - he asked as he started roaming his hands across Robert's body - “I feel the same.” - he said slowly kissing his neck, while his right hand covered his crotch.

“You think you can bribe me with sex?”

“No, but I know you. This .... is turning you on.” - he whispered.

“No it doesn't. I'm mad at you.” - said Robert still not turning back.

“You're also hard. You can't deny that. I can feel it.” - replied Aaron as he pressed his hand to his jeans. Robert accidentally let out a moan.

“You can't just take advantage of that.” - he panted as he felt Aaron undoing his jeans and pulling down the zip.

“I'm not, we're still gonna talk about it but....this matter kind of needs attanding first.” - he smirked. Robert couldn't resist him anymore. He turned around to catch Aaron's lips while he started walking them to the direction of the sofa.

“Where's Liv?”

“Out with Gabby. Staying the night she said.”

“Good.” - said Aaron as he pushed Robert onto the couch. He wasted no time shoving his jeans down along with his boxers. He knew that Robert would be rough with him and the thought alone made him hard. He glanced up to Robert before he hovered over his cock, licking it over.

“Fuck.” - groaned Robert with his hands in Aarons hair. Yes both of his hands.

He couldn't enjoy Aaron's tongue around him for too long though. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of a loud pop. - “Stand up.” - said Aaron already pulling him to his feet. Robert had an idea of what he was going to say next. - “Fuck my mouth.” - it sounded so dirty, and arousing that all he could do was lick his lips before he stepped closer to Aaron's open mouth and thrust in with one single motion. At first he was even gentle, but after a couple of seconds he closed his eyes again and lost himself in the feeling. Aaron's warm mouth, him hitting the back of his throat, it was too good. He knew he wasn't gonna last long. His fingers were still tangled up in Aaron's hair, keeping his face in place. Not that Aaron wanted him to stop. He wanted Robert to get his anger out, to lose his control, because that's what he needed. They weren't the shouting, plate smashing kinda couple. And he had no illusion that he's gonna get a lot more tonight as well.

Robert's breath became shorter, his moans became louder, and his grip on Aaron became stronger. Aaron tried to look up, and for a nanosecond they locked eyes. It was enough for Robert to let his orgasm wash over him. He came so hard that his thighs started trembling. Aaron licked him clean before he pushed him back gently on the couch.

“You okay?” - he asked huskily.

“Yeah.” - he panted - “We're not finished with this by the way.”

“I know.” - he said sitting down next to him. He was still hard. He knew that Robert knew. But he also knew, that not acknowledging that, was part of his punishment. He didn't mind.

“I need to have a shower.” - he said. His voice was firm. Aaron watched him as he pulled back his boxers and jeans, not bothering with zipping it up, then he stood up to go upstairs. - “Are you coming?” - he asked.

“Really?”

“Well?”

“Yeah sure.” - he smiled standing up. He practically ran after Robert, he didn't expect him to say that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After the shower they were sitting on the edge of their bed. In silence. Then Robert started talking.

“I'm sorry.”

“You what? You have no reason to....”

“I wasn't really that mad.” - he admitted. - “Yeah it wasn't the best news to learn but....you were acting weird lately I knew something was up.”

“Why didn't you say so?”

“Because I'm a selfish bastard.” - he chuckled - “I thought we already established that in the cafe.”

“But you have every right to be mad.”

“Well I'm not happy about it, but I get it. I mean of course you didn't want to talk about that on our way to our honeymoon. I would've done the same. And we're only back for a few days.”

“Are you giving me excuses right now?” - laughed Aaron.

“No, I just said I probably would've done the same, so I have no right to be angry. Not really.”

“I still wanna make it up to you.”

“You can.” - he said looking at him - “Tonight.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And no matter what I ask you have to do it.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? You don't even wanna know more about it?”

“No. I trust you.” - he smiled. - “Hey Robert” - he said as he saw him standing up.

“Yeah?”

“I'm really sorry.”

“I know.” - he said as he bent down to kiss him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should I sleep on the couch then?” - he asked. It was almost a whisper. He didn't even think his evening would turn into a nightmare. For heaven's sake, a couple of hours ago Robert was promising him punishment in bed.... sometimes he just didn't know what to do with his husband's mind. 
> 
>  
> 
> Or...  
> After last night's scenes, I imagine Robert gave Aaron the silent treatment the day before, after he confessed about Adam, so I had to change the kind of happy ending to my fist chapter. It's light angst, in robron's style

Robert sighed as soon as he left the room. Alright he may have just lied to his husband's face. The truth is that he wasn't mad, like he said, but he was disappointed. He really thought that they would have no secrets from now on. He kind of understands why Aaron did that, but when he told him the same just 3 minutes ago, it was more for his own sake, to put his own mind at ease. It didn't work.

 

He went to Seb's room. The boy was awake, and Robert tried to distract himself by playing with him. He didn't even think about Aaron for a good 10 minutes. Then he heard footsteps and he knew that Aaron's already at the door.

 

“Hey, he should have his bath.”

 

“It's okay I take him.”

 

“But we always do it together.” - well not always but 8 out of 10 times. It was a family program. Them with Seb, watching him as he splashed the water around, and played with the bubbles.

 

“I'd rather do it alone now.”

 

“I thought we discussed this.” - said Aaron quietly.

 

“Sorry Aaron.” - started Robert turning around with Seb in his arms. - “I know I said that I get it... and part of me really does.... but..... it hurts.”

 

“But I just..... I wanted to keep you safe and away from all this drama.” - he pleaded.

 

“Yeah, but I'm your husband! It's my job to protect you as well. You can't just decide to do stuff like that on your own! Then why am I here?” - he asked but it was a kind of question you don't really want an answer to. So Robert didn't wait for Aaron's reaction, he walked past him, and went to the bathroom with Seb. To emphasize his will, he shut the door close.

 

Aaron was left in Seb's room, standing alone, and if he was honest, he couldn't even blame Robert. That didn't mean he's not going to try and butter him up.

 

He waited at the door for them to come out. He literally stood there, listened to Robert's voice as he was talking to Seb, and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that Robert was hurting, but for Seb he would do anything. Making funny faces, or telling a story, Robert would do it all, and to be honest Aaron was the same.

 

20 minutes passed before the door finally opened before Aaron.

 

“You were here the whole time?” - asked Robert as he raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yeah, look I just.....”

 

“You can dress him up if you want, I go and have a beer.” - he said, not even waiting for him to finish. He passed Seb over, who started his usual happy dance whenever he saw Aaron, then went downstairs.

 

“Daddy's mad at me.” - he whispered to Seb as he gave a kiss to his head. - “He has every right to be. I was …. well I was an idiot. Not telling him important stuff. Listen to me Sebby, you never do that, okay? I only wanted to protect him, but I know that he would do anything for me. He doesn't need protecting, but... I just can't help myself, can I?” - he asked with a soft laugh as he dried off the baby and chose his onesie. It said _daddy's boy._ Robert loved when he wore that, and Aaron would've done anything to get back in Robert's good books.

 

He managed to get him dressed in record time, - he had experience after all. - then they went to check on Robert. He sat in front of the telly, but he wasn't watching... not really. He just stared into space, with a beer in his hand, clearly thinking about everything that happened.

 

“He wanted to say hi.” - tried Aaron as he passed the boy over.

 

“Hiya mate.” - smiled Robert, and Aaron wished that smile was meant for him. - “Are you all comfy now?”

 

“He's wearing that onesie you love that much.” - he said, but Robert didn't even look at him. He was busy playing with Seb. -”He thinks you should talk to me.” - he added as he bit his lips. He didn't wanna go too far, but he desperately needed Robert.

 

“Does he now?” - he asked suddenly. His voice was cold, and Aaron knew that it's gonna be a long night.

 

“Look Robert I know you're upset, but... you said you get it. You said you're not that mad. What happened?” - Aaron was truly confused.

 

“Yeah, I said that.” - he answered finally looking at him. - “But I just don't know why you wouldn't trust me Aaron.”

 

“We've already discussed that! I wanted to....”

 

“To protect me, yeah. Well I don't need it.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Arghh.... you're being difficult....”

 

“Me? Oh so you're the liar, but I'm the difficult one? Nice...” - he scoffed as he stood up.

 

“Where are ya going now?”

 

“Taking him upstairs, then go to bed.”

 

“Should I sleep on the couch then?” - he asked. It was almost a whisper. He didn't even think his evening would turn into a nightmare. For heaven's sake, a couple of hours ago Robert was promising him punishment in bed.... sometimes he just didn't know what to do with his husband's mind.

 

“No..... but only if you leave me alone with this subject. I'm tired of talking about it anymore.”

 

“But we're gonna talk about it tomorrow?” - he asked hoping.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” - he said massaging his head.

 

“You have a headache?”

 

“Yeah, wonder why.” - he rolled his eyes.

 

“Why don't I take him up, you get something for your head, then go to bed?” - it was a genuine suggestion, and Robert could see that. He didn't hate him, he was just annoyed at the whole thing. He didn't say a word, just nodded as he let Aaron take a hold of Seb.

 

Aaron knew they had to talk more about it, because he was still hiding stuff from him. He knew that the sooner he speaks to Robert the better, but he also wanted to respect his wish, and finish it for the day.

 

Robert turned off the lights, then went up the stairs. He quietly got to Seb's door, hoping to hear something. He knew that Aaron loved talking to him, and he was right. He heard his voice, quietly speaking to the boy.

 

“I know buddy, I need to make it up to him. I love your dad to bits, you know that right?” - he asked then Robert only heard a big sigh before Aaron went on – “I really hope he knows this too.” - he decided he heard enough, and as slowly as possible, without a noise, he slipped into their room, put on his pyjamas, then turned off the lights, just like he did downstairs. He wanted Aaron to truly realize that he made a mistake. He wasn't doing this out of fun. He was hurt, and he didn't wanna let this drop.

 

Aaron closed the door behind him 5 minutes later. He changed without saying a word, then got into bed. Robert closed his eyes, pretended to be asleep. They both knew that. It didn't stop Aaron to hover over him to check it though. After a few seconds, he saw that Robert wasn't gonna move, so he rolled onto his back, let out another sigh, turn off the lamp on his bedside table, and waited for sleep to take over.

 

He realized quickly that he just couldn't go to bed like that. It was ridiculous. He felt like an utter idiot, and all he wanted to do was shook Robert's shoulder, turn to him, and kiss him. They always had a goodnight kiss. Without it, how could he fall asleep?

 

“Robert?” - he asked. Darkness was all around them, and he waited a few moments to feel the bed moving a bit. He knew that Robert was still awake, probably having the same problem.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you.” - he said. He wasn't sure he's gonna hear it back, and he almost gave up hope when the bed moved again. Robert turned to him.

 

“Love you too.” - he said quickly before he gave him a little peck on the lips. Then suddenly he was facing away from Aaron again, but Aaron still had a smile on his face. 10 minutes later he was in the same position, on his back, asleep. Robert was still awake, listening to his husband's breathing, then when he was absolutely sure he's not gonna get busted he turned around again. He looked at his sleeping face, resisting the urge to reach out and touch him. Even in the dark, his whole body was visible. All of a sudden he felt the urge to smile. So he did. He looked at Aaron one last time before he muttered – “Idiot” – then he turned back, but this time much more closer to his husband, and closed his eyes. This time he fell asleep under a minute.

 

He didn't want to admit but he needed that goodnight kiss just as much as Aaron did.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “After that massage, you're gonna suck me hard, and... maybe.... maybe after that, I'm gonna fuck you.” - he said like he didn't care. The truth was he cared a little too much.
> 
>  
> 
> Or...  
> Basically shameless smut which took place right after Thursday's ep.

“I can't believe this.” - scoffed Robert even on the way home. Vic's behavior worried him to say the least.

“She's just trying to prove a point. I say let her....for now.”

“I don't wanna see her get hurt.”

“Well she's already hurt.”

“Yeah Aaron I know. Maybe if we would've told her everything from the start....” - he said picking up the pace - “All of this wouldn't be happening right now!” - he added with an angry tone.

“Hey,” - said Aaron as he stopped him by grabbing his arm - “It's not your fault okay? It's all...on me. And I'm sorry.”

“I know.” - he sighed. - “And I know she's gonna calm down it's just....”

“She's your little sister and you wanna protect her. Believe me I get it.” - he smiled as they reached their front door.

“I think I can do with a massage tonight.” - said Robert suddenly. They were just about to go in. For a minute they totally forgot that Rebecca was there, spending time with Seb. Robert got his hand around Aaron's waist as they stepped in, but as soon as Aaron saw their guest playing with Seb on the couch, he shook off Robert's touch.

“You'll get it later.” - whispered Aaron before they joined Liv in the kitchen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later there were only the four of them. They had some last minute dinner, and now they were chilling on the couch, with Seb blinking sleepy in Aaron's arms. He already had his bath, and was ready for bed.

“He's so out of it, I take him upstairs, you two soppy gits can stay here.” - smiled Liv.

“Really? Ahh thanks. I think I'm too tired to even read a bedtime story for him.” - sighed Robert as he tilted his head back on the sofa. Aaron patted his thigh as he let out a chuckle before he kissed Seb's head and passed him over to Liv.

“Good night little man.” - he smiled.

“Good night buddy.” - said Robert also smiling. - “We're gonna check up on him later.”

“Thanks Liv.” - added Aaron. They heard her talking to Seb as she walked up the stairs and they couldn't help but smile. Liv was a big help in times like this.

“I know it sounds selfish but I really hoped Rebecca wouldn't stay long. Don't get me wrong, Seb should spend time with her.... but....”

“I know, it's different.” - said Aaron. His hand was still resting on Robert's thigh slowly stroking him.

“Hmm that's good.” - moaned Robert with closed eyes. He got his hand around Aaron's shoulder to get him to come closer.

“I'm not gonna suck you off on this sofa.” - warned Aaron.

“What a shame.” - grinned Robert without moving a muscle.

“I can give you that massage tho.”

“Here?”

“Why not. We're going upstairs if ..... “- _if it gets too heated,_ that's what Aaron was thinking about. He didn't have to say it of course Robert knew. - “Alright, lie down, on your front.” - he said before he stood up.

“You don't need me to get this off?” - asked Robert pointing at his shirt.

“You wanna get it off?” - asked back Aaron. He was flirting and teasing, and his husband loved that.

“Maybe I want you to get it off of me.” - he winked. Aaron just licked his lips before agreeing, and the next thing Robert knew, he was lying on the couch, belly down, with Aaron straddling him.

“You're tense.” - he whispered into Robert's ear as he leaned closer. Robert let out another moan, definitely enjoying every little touch of his husband's experienced fingers.

“That feels so good.” - said Robert in a muffled voice. His forehead was resting on his arm, and after a few minutes he felt himself getting hard. He couldn't help but try to make any friction by moving his hips.

“Stay still.” - ordered Aaron grinding down on him. He ran his hands up and down his back and his sides, but his basic focus was on Robert's shoulders. He already succeeded his main goal, by getting Robert hard, but he also wanted to relax him. He knew, that for his husband, this was torture. He wondered how long he can take it. He didn't need to wait too much to find it out.

Four minutes later Robert was shamelessly trying to get himself off, and Aaron didn't try to stop him. Before he could get a hand around his dick Aaron pulled him back from the sofa, onto his feet and kissed him. It wasn't a chaste little peck on the lips, he knew what he wanted from Robert. He didn't waste any time to unbuckle his jeans and get a hand inside his pants. He was only teasing though, and they both knew that, but Robert couldn't help the desperate groan escaping his mouth as Aaron took away his hand.

“I want you.” - he whispered into Aaron's ear as he kissed down his neck.

“Go upstairs, I check on Seb and sort things in here. “- he said and Robert practically ran up the stairs not even waiting for another second. Aaron chuckled as he looked around one last time before he went to Seb's room. The boy was fast asleep and Aaron couldn't help but think about how lucky he was to have a family like this.

On his way to their bedroom he heard music coming from Liv's room. At least she's not gonna bang on the walls like last time. Because last time they may have been a bit loud, and didn't think about anyone else but themselves. Yeah that was awkward. Even more so when she brought up the subject the next day. She knew they didn't want to talk about it, but she liked the embarrassment all over their faces, especially Aaron's.

 

* * *

 

He got to their room, opened the door, and immediately saw his husband, naked, on the bed, with his hand between his legs, stroking himself furiously. His eyes were closed, his mouth was opened a bit, and Aaron could hear the faint moans he was making. He clearly didn't hear Aaron entering because he didn't stop, if anything he picked up the pace. Aaron raised an eyebrow, while he cupped himself. He couldn't not to. The sight was exquisite.

“Oi!” - he shouted as he slammed the door shut. He definitely got what he wanted, Robert's attention. The man stopped dead in his moves, out of breath, panting hard, as he looked up.

“Fuck, you scared me.” - he laughed, with dick still in hand. Aaron noticed, that he started stroking himself again, but he couldn't let him, could he?

“Stop it.” - he said looking at his opened legs. - “Yeah exactly what you're doing now, stop it.”

“Why?” - asked Robert smirking. He also didn't stop –“Do you have a problem with this?” - he asked as he ran his thumb over the head. - “Hmmm” – the bastard started moaning as he closed his eyes and Aaron just stood there, painfully hard, watching his husband jerking off. He needed a few seconds to be able to focus again.

“I mean it Robert.” - he said walking straight to the bed, kneeling on it, before he got on all fours, inching closer. - “Stop.” - he whispered as he got himself settled between his legs.

“You wanna take a hold?” - teased Robert. - “Go ahead.” - he whispered as he leaned back to the headboard, waiting for Aaron's next move.

“I thought.” - he started as he straddled him still fully clothed – “that you wanted a massage.”

“Didn't say what kind of massage though did I?” - Aaron half expected an answer like this, but he smiled nonetheless. If Robert wanted something, he would get it. And tonight he certainly wanted something. Something Aaron can and would gladly give to him. Pleasure. He started grinding down on Robert, as he felt his hands on his arse.

“Tell me what you want.” - he said sucking on Robert's earlobe – “I'll do anything.”

“I know you will, and I promised you punishment... so..... tell you what.” - he said before he leaned forward kissed his neck. - “I want that massage.....you can't touch yourself, or try to get yourself off in any way.” - he grinned. He enjoyed this way too much - “No dry humping the bed either” – he added. - “I know you.”

“And after that massage?” - asked Aaron. Seeing Robert talking like that, turned him on more than he wanted to admit.

“After that massage, you're gonna suck me hard, and... maybe.... maybe after that, I'm gonna fuck you.” - he said like he didn't care. The truth was he cared a little too much.

“God yes. Do it.” - honestly Robert could've said anything... anything in the world and Aaron would still be in. In this moment he wasn't sure he actually need any touching to come. He knew that Robert would punish him, and he wanted nothing more, than to please his man.

“If you wanna get fucked, you better start doing some work.” - he said grinning as he pushed Aaron gently off his lap, guiding him towards his cock. Aaron kissed his inner thigh before he wrapped his lips around his shaft. He knew exactly how to touch, how to flicker his tongue to get the reaction he was after. He never really told Robert but he always liked when he got a hand in his hair, gripping it firmly. It was arousing, sending waves of pleasure all over his body, directly to his cock. For a moment he totally forgot about the only rule, and he started circling his hips to create the friction he needed desperately.

“I said no moving.” - hissed Robert as he pulled his hair – “Got it?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it, just.... don't tear my hair out.” - he laughed before he swallowed him down again.

“I thought this was a massage....” - groaned Robert after a while with a knowing look. Aaron just smiled before he wet a finger. He knew that Robert was watching, so as painfully slow as he could, he pushed his finger inside him, glancing up for a second to catch his eyes. He was right, Robert was looking at him, but at the moment they locked eyes, he closed his, to give over to all the pleasure. Aaron started bobbing his head up and down, while he worked a second finger inside Robert. - “Fuck, there.” - he heard him panting and he knew that he didn't have to wait long until he can finally enjoy himself, without Robert telling him to stop. He only focused on Robert, and his pleasure, he tried not to listen to the voice in his head, telling him to touch himself. He wanted to.... he really wanted to. But he knew that Robert would get his revenge either way, and he's rather wait for his turn, because sex with his husband was something he would do anything for. - “Harder, go harder” – he ordered as he started thrusting with his hips. Aaron took it, as he started to move his hand faster, curling his fingers with every once in a while. Robert was a mess, he knew it would only take him seconds to get there.

Aaron already had a strategy. He'd let Robert come, but he wouldn't stop. He asked him to suck him hard, and he's gonna get it. Aaron tried not to smile, but he failed.

“What's so funny?” - asked Robert out of breath. Aaron didn't answer just speed up his movements. His fingers were brushing Robert's prostate, his tongue worked on his shaft faster, until he almost let him slip out of his mouth, but at the last minute he changed his mind, starting to tease just the head. Robert lost all control, he knew that the greatest pleasure could hit him in any second, and after Aaron started sucking him harder, he just let go. His muscles tensed, his hand was holding Aaron's head in place, as he swallowed every drop. Robert thought he would get some time to regain his strength, but Aaron only pulled his fingers out, his mouth remained closed around his dick.

“What... “ - started Robert before Aaron looked up at him, his dick still in his mouth, then he just winked and started the whole game again.

At first it wasn't pleasant. Robert was overly sensitive, he just wanted a few minutes, but he couldn't feel anything but Aaron's warm mouth around him, and he didn't have the power to put a stop to it. He never really wanted to.

“Thought you could take it.” - said Aaron as he finally gave him some time. He didn't stop his hands working on his shaft though. - “What you reckon? Can I take these off now?” - he gestured to his clothes. He was still hard and Robert could only nod. He hasn't found his voice yet. Aaron pulled off his jeans, his pants, got himself out of his shirt, then straddled Robert once again. They were touching and Aaron knew that if he starts grinding down, Robert wouldn't stop him. So he did. - “Like that, yeah?” - he teased before Robert gave him a look. A look full of lust and fire, and two seconds later Aaron was on his back. His legs fell open almost immediately allowing Robert to settle between them. - “Am I forgiven?” - he asked. He knew the answer but, he liked the game.

“You are.” - smiled Robert kissing him. They rocked their hips, and Aaron could only smile as Robert started biting his neck, his nipples, basically any part of his skin he could get his teeth into.

“Robert....” - moaned Aaron – “You promised.” - Robert knew what he was referring to, and he had no desire to wait any longer. He left him on the bed for a second to get the lube from his bedside drawer, then ten second later without any warning or preparations, he pushed inside. - “Oh fuck” – he heard Aaron's voice. He started with the slowest pace possible, but he couldn't even wait a minute before speeding up.

“You okay?” - he asked checking.

“Yeah, just don't stop.” - groaned Aaron, and Robert was happy to oblige.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter: @tardisgirl93

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr : susieskinner93


End file.
